


A Life Less Ordinary

by crumplelush



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of domestic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Less Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dedicated to Charlotte for her 'cursed' phoned and computer.

Teddy comes home to the smell of burning sage and sighs heavily as he shrugs off his coat and pulls off his shoes. The living room lights are off, the faint glow from the candles arranged into a pentagram on the floor bathe his boyfriend in weak light as he sits in the middle of the circle. In front of him is what looks like -

"Is that your laptop?"

Billy doesn't even open his eyes. "Yeah. It's being a pain in ass and not working right even though everything is perfectly fine. I've scanned it and there's no malware, all the settings are fine and up to date so I don't know why it's not working. Clearly it's cursed."

"And the only logical thing to do is to perform magic in the living room, instead of oh say, calling a close friend who happens to know _everything_ there is to know about computers?"

Billy's eyes open and he glares at Teddy. "It's a purification spell. It's quick and easy and I thought I'd see if I could fix it on my own without having to call David every time something goes wrong with it."

Teddy chuckles. "If you say so Bee. I'm going to get started on dinner. Lasagne sound good?"

"Sounds great, thanks babe. I'll be done in a minute."

Teddy leaves his boyfriend alone with his cursed computer and sets about making dinner. It doesn't take too long before he hears Billy moving around, the spell complete. There's muffled cursing as Billy obviously checks his laptop and finds it still not working properly. Teddy smiles and pulls out his phone to text David, who says he can swing by when his class that evening is finished. 

Billy stomps into the kitchen, obviously unhappy.

"David will be by about 9pm tonight to take a look", Teddy says while chopping the tomatoes and Billy smiles as he leans into his boyfriend.

"Thanks Tee. You're a star."

"Yep. All star boyfriend right here. You want to use my laptop until yours is sorted?"

"Nah, it's cool. It'll wait", Billy says as he leans in for a kiss. "I just hope the curse hasn't spread to other electronic devices in the apartment."

Teddy snorts a laugh. "I'm sure we'll be safe."

"I hope so. There's a behind-the-scenes Game of Thrones documentary on tonight and if the TV isn't working I might just cry."

"I agree that would be dire. If that happens then we'll invade someone elses home for the evening. I'm sure it won't come to that though."

It doesn't, the TV is working just fine. It's only Billy's laptop that's got any problems. Which David can fix this evening. Teddy settles down with his boyfriend, his lasagne and the GoT documentary and thinks about how his life couldn't be better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat or throw me a prompt. :)


End file.
